Dauntless Boarding School
by Mrs.Tobias Eaton
Summary: BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Ugh it's 6:15 already? Well, today my last day in Colorado before I have to hop on a plane to my new boarding school in Chicago. At least I won't be going alone, my best friend Christina is coming too. Tris is starting at Dauntless Borading School or DBS for short. She meets some new people and reunites with some old "friends"
1. Chapter 1

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Ugh it's 6:15 already? Well, today my last day in Colorado before I have to hop on a plane to my new boarding school in Chicago. At least I won't be going alone, my best friend Christina is coming too. I finish packing my bag and head down stairs. "Good morning Mom, morning Dad." I say. "Morning honey," they say at the same time. "We leave in half an hour so eat up." My dad passes me some French toast.

"Bye mom, bye dad, love you." I give them each a hug and walk onto the plane that will take us to Chicago. "Are you nervous?" Christina asks. "yea." I lie. The truth is, I am not nervous at all; I can't wait to leave my old selfless life behind. The flight attendants bring around drinks and snack, I don't order anything. We finally land after 4 boring hours. We walk out and I see a sign with the names: PRIOR AND MILLER, Prior being my name and Miller being Christina's. We walk over to the woman holding the sign and Christina says; "I am Christina Miller," she says gesturing to herself. "And this is Beatrice Prior." "Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Tori and I am a teacher at Dauntless Boarding School or DBS for short. We have a car waiting out front to take you to the school." Tori says. We grab our bags and walk out to the front; a man waves us over, "Hello, I am Bud. I am also a teacher at DBS but today I will be helping get settled and will assign you your rooms. Please take a seat." Christina and I sit in the back. While she listens to her music I text our old friends,

_Hey Rob, how are you? I miss you already. ~Bea_

After 10 minutes I got a reply.

_Hey Bea! I miss you too! I'm ok. How was the flight?~Rob_

"We are here." Bud says. We pull up to this huge building but there is no one in sight. "Where is everyone?" I ask. "unpacking is my guess, no one stays here during the summer" Bud says back.

_Good! Well I have to go miss you!~Bea_

A minute later he reply's**, **

_Ok, have fun, XOXOXO~Rob_

Bud parks the car and we hop out. We take our bags with us into the office while bud looks for our room key. "Ah, here we go, room 302. Just one minute." He picks up the phone and starts talking. "Hello, can you send two boys down to help some newbies? Ok, thanks," five minutes later four boys come strolling through the office doors. "I only needed two of you." Bud says. "yea but we thought you might need some extra help with their bags, and it looks like we were right." A cute boy with tanned skin says as the looks at all of Christina's bags. "Well, aren't you going to tell us your name?" another boy with celery green eye says. "Oh yea, sorry. My name is Be- I mean," I stutter. Beatrice just doesn't feel right anymore. A new place, a new name. "Tris" I say confidently. "Well Tris, I am Uriah, this is my brother Zeke, my friend Will, and my brother's friend Four." The tanned boy says. Four. _Four. _He has deep blue eyes and a tattoo pecking out from the top back of his shirt. Four comes over to me and takes one of my bags. He similes a crooked smile. I smile back. OH MY GOD THAT SMILE! Why am I thinking like this? You just met him! "What room number are you?" He asks. He has a low voice that sounds inviting rather than intimidating. "302, and you?" I say back. "301. The boys are on one side of the hall and the girls are on the other." "Cool, what grade are you?" I ask. I shouldn't be so curious I just let my selfless "no talking unless you are asked to" family. "I'm in grade 11. And you?" he replies. "I'm in the tenth grade" for some reason DBS doesn't start until the tenth grade. "Well Tris, us guys are having a party tonight, do you want to come?" he asks. "Sure" I say back. I walk into my room and I can't believe what I see.

**HEY GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**THANKS**

**~CHLOE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chappie! Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, never have and never will. **

I walk into my room and I can't believe what I see. "Marlene! I haven't seen you since grade 7!" I yell. "Oh my god! Tris!" she gives me a hug that's so tight I can barely breathe. "I would like you to meet Lynn." she says back. Lynn glares at us and has a permanent scowl plastered on her face. Marlene and I met in grade 4, but in grade 7 she moved to a little town in Illinois. "Are you guys going to the party tonight?" Christina asks. "Wouldn't miss it!" Marlene says back. "Well then let's get ready!" I say with fake happiness. Christina opens her suitcase and hands me a strapless red dress that is tight to my body and barely touches my knees. "No." is all I say. "Come on!" she says back. "NO." I say again. "Pretty please!" she makes puppy dog eyes that are not cute just creepy. "Fine, if you promise never to make that face ever again." I give in. There is no wining with her. The other girls giggle like they are 5. I walk to the bathroom and slip on the dress it makes me look like I actually have curves and cleavage. "WOW! Tris, can I put make up on you?" it's not a question. I know if I say no Marlene and Christina will hold me down and apply it that way. "Whatever." I say.

Half an hour later we are locking up our room and heading over to the boy's. "Hey girls, come in." Uriah slurs. I know he isn't drunk because they can't bring alcohol anywhere near the school. Or can they. "This is Peter, Al, Shauna and Lauren." Uriah says. Peter gives me a look of pure disgust. I walk away and Four comes over to me. "We are going to play some truth or dare, want to play?" he asks. "Sure." I say back. We all sit in a circle. There are twelve of us in total. "The rules are do the dare or kiss the person across from you. Who wants to start?" Zeke asks. "ME!" Uriah yells. "Christina, truth or dare?" "Truth." She says. "Pansycake!" Zeke yells. "Wait, what's a pansycake?" I ask. "Dauntless slang". "Who do you like?" Uriah asks continuing with the game. "Will" she whispers. "What's that?" Uriah taunts her. "WILL!" Christina yells. "Ok, Peter is it? Truth or dare?" He thinks for a minute, he doesn't know what Christina is capable of. "Dare" he says. "Yay! I dare you to come back to the girl's room and let Marlene and Lynn give you a makeover!" Oh good this will be fun. They leave and we continue with the game. "Ok, I will go." Four says. he scans everyone and his gaze falls on me. "Tris, truth or dare?" he asks. "Truth" I really don't want to end up making a fool of myself on the first day. "Who is the hottest guy here?" What? Why would he want to know that? But if I don't answer I have to kiss Will. That's not an option because I know Christina likes him and that would be selfish. Dm it! Stop thinking so selflessly. Your not at home anymore these people value Bravery not selflessness. But are they all that different? "Four." I mumble. Everyone stares at me emotionless but when I look at Four he has a huge grin. Peter Lynn and Marlene come back into the room. Peter is a mess! He has lipstick smuged all over his face and black eye shadow that looks like he has a black eye and to finish it of he is wearing a black dress that's ripped at the side. Wait, that's my dress! But I am not angry because it looks better on him than me! "You can keep that if you want! It accents your curves!" Peter comes right up to me and says; "Watch. Your. back." Wow that boy has anger problems. "Guys its alredy 11:00 we should go" Cristina says. "Shall we finish this tomorrow night?" Uriah suggests. "Yes we shall." Marlene agrees. We grab our stuff and head back to our rooms. I change and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Hey guys, I will update either tonight or tomorrow morning. Please review! **

**Have a good sleep!**

**~Chloe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is chapter 3 hope you like it!**

I woke up to Taylor Swift's 22 blasting and Marlene trying, and failing to hit the notes. I didn't really get a good look at the room yesterday; it's pretty big, has four beds with draws underneath and each bed has a cork board above it. All the walls are black and in the corner of the room there is a bathroom with a toilet, sink and a shower. I look over and see its 6:45. Crap. School starts at 8:00 and I don't even have my timetable yet. I scramble out of bed, take a shower and then change in to my school uniform. It consists of black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt with the DBS logo on it. (A/N the schools logo is the dauntless flames.) I brush my teeth, comb out my damp hair and put it in a high pony. I check the time and it's now 7:35. "Come on lets go." Christina says. We make our way to the office and when we arrive a man waves us over. "Hello, I am Amar and I am guessing you want your timetables?" he asks. "Yes please." I say. "Names?" he asks. "Christina Miller and Beatrice Prior." Christina says back. "Tris." I correct her. "Ok," he says looking through a filing cabinet. "Here." He hands us each a package. I open it and find my timetable and a map of the campus. My timetable is as followed:

_Frist period: Math with Max, 8:00-9:00, room 226_

_Second period: Art with Tori, 9:00-10:00, room 137_

_Third period: Free period, 10:00-11:00_

_Fourth period: Physical Education with Amar, 11:00-12:00, Gym, second floor_

_Fifth period: Lunch, 12:00-1:00, Cafeteria, first floor _

_Sixth period: Physical Education with Amar, 1:00-2:00, The field _

_Seventh period: English with Max, 2:00-3:00, room 116_

"Let me see your timetable." Marlene asks. I hand it to her. "Well, we all have PE together, and you and Lynn have art together." Great. I guess I will be sitting by myself because I don't think Lynn really likes me. Then the bell rings and I head to Math. I pull the map that was in the package and keep walking. I finally find the math room and I walk in. As I thought I am late. The class room has 4 rows of desks and at the front of the room is a man. "Hello and you are?" the man says. "Tris." I say back. "Well I am Max your homeroom teacher. Please take a seat over there." He points to a seat and the back beside a girl I recognise as Shauna from last night. I go and sit down and Max starts talking. "Because today is your first day…" he says more but I tune him out and scan the class for people I know. I see Will, Al and Peter. Then Shauna passes me a note. It says…

**I know its short, but I don't really have time for a long one. I will update again tonight or tomorrow.**


End file.
